juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Escape
"The Great Escape" is the sixteenth episode of The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and third episode of season two. Synopsis June and her friends are at the zoo, but when two camels speak to her, she suddenly learns from them that they are a group of magical beings trapped in the form of zoo animals because the zoo has a magical barrier. Now June must try to save them from a wicked zoo-keeper who is in reality a female demon named Gigi who drains magical energy from magical folk to stay young, and Gigi turns June into a Ring-tailed Lemur to drain her magical energy. Can Ray Ray and Monroe get there in the nick of time? Credits clip At LeGrosi's Zoo for Magical Beings, the monster visitors argue over what Gigi is, asking if it's a lemur and finally concluding that it must be some sort of ugly monkey. Characters *Juniper Lee *Jody Irwin (cameo) *Ophelia Ramírez (cameo) *Roger Radcliffe (cameo) *Dennis Lee (cameo) *Ray Ray Lee *Monroe *Barbara Lee *Gigi Quotes :Dennis: (to the camels) Yo, ugly! One hump or two? Ha, ha, ha! :June: Are you the zookeeper? :Gigi: (in disguise) No, I'm a creepy old man who lives with animals and likes the smell of dung. :(Pause. June gives him a look.) :Gigi: YES, I'm the zookeeper! :Ray Ray: (to Monroe) You froze my mom! :Monroe: Aye. :Ray Ray: Dude, do you know how many times that would of saved my butt?! :Monroe: As much as I love a conversation about your posterior, I'd got to get going, you stay here and make sure your mother doesn't defrost. :Ray Ray: Hey, how'd you know I was trackin' you dude? 'Cuz I was makin' with the whole ninja-following thing.... :Monroe: Well, Your Stealthiness, it's hard to pin-point the exact security breach, it could have been when you ran into that trash can, stopped to order a chocolate shake at Mountain Burger Queen drive-thru or strted making that ridiculous noise you with your straw! :Ray Ray: What this? (makes noise with the straw) I thought it sounded like a owl. :June: I hear you need protection. What have you got? :Captive: How about some Belgian Chocolate? :(June slams a food tray into T-Bone's face, knocking him out) :June: ANYONE ELSE WANT SOME OF THIS?! :Micheal: (walks up to a frozen Barbara) Honey, which do you like better, the red tie, or the blue tie? (she is frozen pointing You're right, red is power. :Ray Ray: (to June) Whoa! You are one ugly monkey. Ha, ha, ha! :June: Helloo-oo, I'm a lemur, tree-dwelling prosimian from Madagascar! Big difference. :Ray Ray: Woohoo, prison break! They'll never take us alive! :Monroe: Why do you always say that? I prefer to be taken alive. :Ray Ray: Now, everyone, proceed to the exit in an orderly fashion... AS FAST AS YOU CAN! :(June's Mom gets frozen again) :June: Monroe! :Monroe: He grabbed it from me. :(Ray Ray chuckles) Trivia *Character Name: Wendell The monster turned into a camel has an attitude (always whining about his appearance) and voice similar to Wendell's from Mike, Lu & Og. That is probably because the voice actor for both is S. Scott Bullock, who voices them both in a squeaky falsetto similar to the style of Kenneth Williams. *McBurger Queen is a spoof of Burger King, McDonald's, and Dairy Queen. *First time June herself is magically transformed into something else. *There are no real zoo or zoo animals shown in the series. *'Ending Tagline': "Lemur! You're a lemur!" - Tibo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Villain Debut Category:Spell Debut Category:Season 2 episodes